Accidental
by blumoone
Summary: It had all started with a simple question.


**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, wish I did, but I don't. **

**A/N: This one shot has been rewritten and republished for those still looking for a Tamela fix or some True Blood humor. Reviews are more than welcome and encouraged. Happy reading!**

* * *

It had all started with a simple question.

"Can I take your car out tonight?"

And Pam's response had been just as anyone would have imagined it would be as she was in the middle of curling her hair for the evening, the electric curling iron posed midair as she eyed her progeny and lover through the mirror, cerulean blue gaze cool and uncompromising.

"No."

"_No_?" Tara retorted with an incredulous raise of her dark brows, "That's it? Just no?"

"That's right, sugar plum," Pam drawled, going back to styling her hair, "N-O spells no."

Exhaling harshly through her nose, Tara's hands curled into fists at her sides and she had to resist the overwhelmingly childish urge to stomp her foot. "But why not? You ain't drive that thing since your ass sprouted wings."

"It's _my_ car and I said no. Now beat it, I'm in the middle of something."

Fuming, the dark skinned vampire turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, muttering obscenities under her breath. True she loved Pam more than her own life, but there were times that her blonde Maker really pissed her clean the fuck off and this was one of them. Of course she could have taken her old blue pickup truck but the damned thing was _ancient _and was hardly a vehicle befitting a vampire of the Northman clan. Pam's Corvette Stingray on the other hand, now _that _was a _car_ and while hot pink wasn't exactly Tara's color, the thing was pretty enough to make you want to drop fang.

And want to drive the shit whether you had permission to or not.

Which was how she had found herself behind the wheel of her Maker's car; the engine purring in her ears, the smooth leather bucket seat vibrating beneath her as the black asphalt stretched endlessly in front of her, everything zooming past the tinted windows. It was almost completely worth Pam's inevitable ire should she ever find out about her lover's little forbidden joyride.

Tara stepped on the gas, urging the 'Vette closer to its top speed of almost 200 mph. The stretch of highway was completely empty so really there was no reason for her doubt her ability to control the vehicle. With her vampire vision, she was entirely confident that any sort of dangers to herself or Pam's car could be avoided.

So when a semi-trailer truck that had seemingly come out of nowhere swerved into her lane, she was fully prepared to swerve around and avoid it. What she hadn't been prepared for was the steering wheel getting stuck.

The harsh screech of metal was damn near deafening, shattered glass like moonlit shrapnel biting into her flesh at the moment of impact. She was propelled forward, her face smashing through the steering wheel with an unforgiving crunch that surely would have instantly snapped her neck had she been human. As the car flipped over she was thrown through windshield, rolling like tumbleweed across the highway, the speed nearly causing the asphalt to smoke as her clothes were ripped away and her midnight skin was shredded. Blood pooled in her mouth and she spat out the crimson metallic fluid when she had finally come to a stop in what was hardly more than a ditch. Her shoulder had been dislocated, her clothes rendered useless, skin burning from various cuts along her body.

She was alive though. The same couldn't be said for the car, totaled and smoking several yards away.

As the wounds to her extremities began to heal, she popped her shoulder back into place with a pained grunt. There was still blood in her mouth and sharp resonate pain that she couldn't quite comprehend. At first thought she guessed she might have broken her jaw or both of her cheekbones but that theory was quickly shot down when she opened and closed her mouth with little difficultly.

But something was missing, a vital something that she had gotten used to over the years, whose absence she realized due to the pain she was in and the amount of blood spilled.

"Oh _fuck_ no," she groaned as realization sunk in for now there was a bigger issue than just having to explain to Pam what had happened to the car that she wasn't _supposed_ to have been driving.

Her _fangs_ had been knocked out.

**888888**

Tara would rather Pam had been screaming her blonde head off until the end of the century. She would rather her Maker had smacked the shit out her right then and there. She wouldn't have even retaliated if she had. Hell, she wouldn't have minded being silvered in a coffin for a week. _Anything _but this painful silence both physical and metaphysical. And it did not help matters in any way shape or fashion that she was currently airborne, cradled stiffly in Pam's arms, flying over the Crescent City mere moments after Pam had rushed to her side upon feeling her distress following the car crash.

The blonde hadn't even had a moment of silence for her wrecked Corvette before hauling a still healing Tara over her shoulder like a blonde and sexy Tarzan and took to the inky black skies before the paramedics and police could arrive. Had Tara been human, her heart would have been pounding. In all actuality she knew she had been disobedient - though even admitting that to herself and using that particular terminology made her want to decapitate something - and she wouldn't have been surprised or even hold it against her if Pam suddenly came to her senses and dropped her right then and there. After all, it was bad enough that she was now indefinitely handicapped and could possibly be facing Release if Pam's stoic features and eerie silence was any indication. Being broken into a million pieces on impact of a thousand foot fall couldn't be too much worse if she were being technical.

All too soon, they came to a landing in front of Fantasia Revamped and Tara fully expected to be deposited right there on the pavement. So shocked was a sorry understatement to describe her thought process when Pam carried her all the way through the empty bar and club, down the stairs to their palatial expanse of a cubby below ground.

It was when she was gently laid in the center of their luscious king sized bed that Tara broke her silence at last, thoroughly unnerved.

"Pam I'm sorry I -"

But the blonde effectively shut her up with a flick of her wrist, the wrist she proceeded then to lift to her lips and bite into. Bright crimson blood instantly welled up in the puncture wounds and she held her arm out for Tara to take.

"Shut the fuck up and drink."

The younger vampire didn't have to be told twice. She all but snatched her Maker's extremity, moaning throatily as the cool blood flooded her mouth. She loved the taste of Pam. It hit her like a sucker punch to her taste buds and turned her on simultaneously. Tara took a few deep pulls, enough for whatever residual aches she was feeling from the affects of the crash to ebb away. When she had drunk her fill, she released her grasp on the pale flesh and fell back onto the pillows with a satiated groan and a heavy throb between her legs.

Pam closed the wound, kissed Tara lightly on her forehead, and turned off the lights. It was when she rose off the bed to leave the room that Tara found her voice again.

" Where you going? Ain't you gonna let me have it?"

"Let you have what exactly?" Pam drawled, though her tone lacked the bite her progeny was bracing herself for.

"I stole your car and wrecked it. Aren't you mad?"

The blonde heaved a sigh. "Tara you're an idiot, you know that? I can buy another car whenever I want. I can buy a thousand cars tomorrow if I wanted to. You though? There's only one you and I almost lost that tonight. So forgive me if I'm not leaping at the opportunity to rip you a new one."

Tara chuckled softly, partially relieved and partially overcome with love, "I'm still sorry though."

"Oh I know," said Pam with a smirk, "And you're sure going to remember how sorry you are in the three months it takes those fangs to grow back."


End file.
